


He Can't Even Bait a Hook

by lesbiannoodlesoup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode AU: s02e13 Mizumono, F/M, Justin just wants to leave, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Murder Family, Overprotective Father Will Graham, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiannoodlesoup/pseuds/lesbiannoodlesoup
Summary: Abigail wants her new boyfriend to meet her parents, but nothing's ever normal in her house.Based on a TikTok by @thesirenofmusic!(Not associated with my other Murder Family AU)
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Original Male Character(s), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	He Can't Even Bait a Hook

“You’ll be fine,” Abigail assured, smoothing Justin’s button-down.

They were facing each other, standing in the hall in front of Abigail’s front door. Her dads had finally invited her new boyfriend to dinner, and he wanted to make a good impression.

“I don’t know how to make them like me. I feel like they’ll eat me alive if I say the wrong thing,” Justin said, not understanding the irony in it.

He was the first boyfriend Abigail had in Italy. He didn’t mind about her mysterious past or missing ear, but still took her to the movies and walked around Florence with her when she asked. He was a good boyfriend, one that was kind, sweet, shy, and utterly terrified by the thought of meeting Abigail’s parents. Other boys may have been relaxed at the thought of their girlfriends having two fathers, but it only made Justin more nervous. One disapproving and overprotective dad was enough, and two sounded like a nightmare. Despite his misgivings, he still opened the door for Abigail, like the gentleman that he was.

Abigail bounded past him into the foyer, calling for her parents. She took Justin by the arm and led him past leather couches, baroque paintings, and marble floors into a great dining room. At the table sat two men, who Justin assumed were her fathers. They only sat and stared at him, before he quickly detached himself from Abigail and moved to shake their hands.

He spoke to the older one first, making eye contact and reaching out a hand. “Mr. Fell, it’s an honor. I’m Justin Anderson.”

“Please, call me Dr. Fell. Mr. Fell is my husband,” he replied, a polite smile on his face.

Justin turned to the younger one, Mr. Fell. “Justin,” he said with a smile, offering to shake the man’s hand. 

“Will,” he said dully, not reciprocating the handshake. He obviously did not like Justin as much as his husband.

Justin awkwardly backed up, and Abigail moved him to sit next to her. The table was set with expensive cutlery, polished to perfection. It made Justin more than a little nervous. Abigail cleared her throat in Dr. Fell’s direction.

“Wouldn’t we like some dinner, Dad?” she asked, as if in warning.

“Of course,” he granted, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Justin did not start a conversation with Mr. Fell, instead choosing to sit in silence, feeling critical eyes on him as he looked around the room. Abigail sat next to him, unnervingly positive like she was trying to ignore the elephant in the room. 

Dr. Fell walked in then, pushing a dinner cart laden with a whole roast pig. As much as he respected the talent it must have taken to make it, Justin was scared that it might start talking to him at any moment. 

Abigail tried to make small talk while Dr. Fell cut and plated the meat. 

“You know, Justin is really involved in school-”

Justin sat a hand on her knee, serving as a silent warning not to push it. 

Abigail didn’t listen, instead deciding to continue her speech. “He’s the president of our class, and he works with the humane society on the weekends.”

Mr. Fell finally spoke again. “Can he fish?”

Abigail was obviously taken aback by this, considering the way she was overselling just how perfect Justin was. “I hardly think that’s relevant-”

Will didn’t listen. “Does he know how to hunt?”

“Well, no, but-”

“I doubt he even plays a sport.”

“Dad! I don’t see why you have to be so rude to him, especially because-”

It was Dr. Fell who cut in next, setting plates covered in pork and glasses full of red wine in front of everyone at the table. 

“I expect more respectful conversation at my dinner table,” he declared, shooting a look at his husband.

Sitting down at the table he asked, “Justin, where are you from? It’s rare to meet someone with your accent in Europe.”

“I’m from D.C., sir.”, Justin said, his voice taut.

“What do your parents do?”

“My father’s a diplomat,” he said, before adding, “sir.”

Dr. Fell nodded slowly before looking at Mr. Fell, and then back at Justin. “You know, my husband used to work for the government, the FBI specifically.”

Justin didn’t really know what the FBI had to do with diplomacy, but he nodded and smiled anyway.

Mr. Fell interjected, “ _ Formerly _ . I don’t work there anymore, nor have I for some time now.” He spoke like he was trying to convince somebody of something, like he had a secret he was trying to keep the attention away from. 

No one spoke for a moment, and an awkward silence hung in the air.

Steering the conversation (or lack thereof) away from his husband’s profession, Dr. Fell started talking to Abigail about her day at school. Justin was just glad for a break on his end of the conversation, but when he looked up, Mr. Fell was still glaring at him while sipping his wine. Justin swallowed hard.

Mr. Fell leaned in and spoke to him then, quiet enough to not disrupt the other conversation happening at the opposite side of the table. “What exactly do you think you’re going to try with my daughter?” he asked, as belittlingly as possible. 

Justin felt like he might jump out of his skin right there. “I’m not trying anything, sir.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, kid. I was like you once, I know how you think, and I’m not letting you anywhere near Abigail.  _ Ever _ .”

Justin moved to respond, but Mr. Fell had already leaned back in his seat, smiling warmly at his family. Dr. Fell stood to get dessert, and Abigail looped her arm around Justin’s neck, despite him being paralyzed by fear, sitting straight up in his chair. 

Dr. Fell passed out decorative cheesecakes, all adorned with mint leaves and strawberries, the type of thing you could find at one of Justin’s dad’s dinner parties. They ate in amiable silence, except for Mr. Fells’s intense scowl, still focused on the boy across from him. 

Dessert was a denouement to the meal, and Justin’s compliments to the chef even earned him a thankful smile from Dr. Fell. The conversation drifted back to America and Justin began describing his father’s work before they had moved to Italy. He’d been working with a politician, but the man had turned up dead, his body put in a tree. His father was deeply disturbed by this and was afraid that whoever had killed the politician would come for him next, resulting in their subsequent move. Justin remembered his father telling him about the killer being discovered, but fleeing the country shortly after. He had shown Justin a photo of the man, and just as Justin said that to the table, he was more terrified than he had been at any other time that night.

“I-I- um, I need to use the restroom,” he said quickly, and made a bee-line for the door. His heart was racing when he stepped out into the hall, and he looked around for somewhere to go. Only one thought was passing through his mind then:  _ get out _ . 

The door opened and Abigail looked at him with a worried expression on her face. 

“Justin, are you ok?” she asked tentatively.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just- um, my-my mom called, she, uh, needs me to help with dinner,” he said quickly, tripping over his words.

Abigail tried to lead him back to the dining room. “Come on Justin, just stay for a little while, be courteous.”

As soon as Justin detached himself from Abigail, he heard footsteps coming from behind his back. Before he could move, he heard Dr. Fell say, “I’m sorry Abigail, but it has to be done.”

The last thing he felt was heavy hands on his neck, and then the world went black.

The Fells had a lovely dinner the next night, even if Abigail only ate a salad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Once again, all idea credits go to @thesirenofmusic on TikTok. Let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
